


the hurts that run so deep but not unseen

by Bofur_is_my_dude



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All-Knowing Balin, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Bombur, Awesome Dwalin, Bifur Is a Sweetheart, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Brother/Brother Incest, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gandalf Is So Done, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Protective Thorin, Sassy Gandalf, Top Thorin, Uncle/Nephew Incest, kili is an asshole, policeman dwalin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur_is_my_dude/pseuds/Bofur_is_my_dude
Summary: fili has finally escaped his abusive Brother's clutches and has moved into his uncle's houseIt's finally time to confront the years of hurt. the hurt runs deep but people are starting to notice....people are starting to care
Relationships: Fíli/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	the hurts that run so deep but not unseen

The argument had been going on for hours, but Fili had finally had enough. “Kili shut the fuck up” fili bellowed.

Keli’s mouth fell shut. His face was red with fury. Had his brother just sworn at him? Kili’s hand connected with Fili’s face before he could think. Fili staggered back is eyes widened in fear. This had not been the first time Kili had struck Fili.

“Fili, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean too” Kili whined as he reached out for his brother. “stay the fuck away from me” Fili cried out. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry” Kili screamed, his face was a mix of sadness and rage “forgive me brother I didn’t want to hit you, but you swore at me”

Fili looked at Kili with disbelief then he sighed, and he decided it was time. “I’m sorry. I can’t forgive you. You do this all the time; you start an argument from nothing. Then if I speak ‘out of turn’ you hit me! I can’t do this anymore Kili….I’m leaving” fili choked out. It was painful for him to have to do this, but he had to. He couldn’t deal with this abuse anymore. 

“No, you can’t leave. You won’t leave” howled Kili. He made to grab fili, but he was pushed away. Kili didn’t like this. He ran at his brother and held him against the wall. “you’re not leaving” Kili growled. Kili the hit fili again before fili kicked him. Kili fell to the ground. He looked up at fili with a contorted face.

“All I wanted was for you to love me fili” Kili bellowed. “Love you? All I EVER DID was love you!” fili screamed back. He stormed away and into his room.

Half an hour later, fili’s pillow was thoroughly soaked and his bag was packed. Kili hadn’t tried to enter his room. He knew fili kept a gun in there and he knew he would get shot if he tried anything.

Fili picked up his phone and dialed his uncle’s number. Thorin picked up the phone shortly after. “hello, fili what’s up?”. “U-uncle. I need you to p-pick me up” fili sobbed. Thorin’s tone instantly changed. “why what’s happened” he replied with obvious concern. “I can’t tell you over the phone but please I need to get away from Kili” fili cried. “ok I’ll be there in 10”

10 minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. Fili rushed to the door before Kili could react. He had left his bag in his room to prevent Kili from making a bigger deal than was needed now.

Fili opened the door and Thorin looked up from his phone at fili. “alright?” he said whilst stepping inside. Fili shook his head “I’ll get my bag” he muttered. Fili walked to his room passed Kili who was glaring at him. He grabbed his bag and went back to the door. But before he could get to it Kili jumped up and grabbed him “you’re not leaving” he screamed, “you’re not going anywhere”. Fili cried out as Kili hit him again and again. Thorin ran in ad pushed Kili off fili, grabbed fili, and pulled him out of the door. Thorin had to hold the door shut as fili got to Thorin’s car and got in.

As the car drove away, fili stared out of the window. Tears running down his face. It was over finally, but at what cost…he had lost his brother. But at the same time, he had gained his freedom


End file.
